Extreme Impulse Buying
Rhett is extremely gullible to advertisements. Plot Rhett and Link introduce themselves to the new friends on "Bring a Friend to GMM" day and then begin the episode's discussion: Rhett and Link's interactions with ads. Rhett starts by saying ads are good and it actually helps them and enables entertainment, whether it be the ads on YouTube, the sponsors of Good Mythical Morning, the commercials they make. If done right, Link says, advertisements are entertainment in themselves. Link though turns the table and says today's episode isn't about defending their occupation, but instead talks about the viewer reactions to ads. Rhett admits he's at the far end of the spectrum of being really suseptable to advertisements. Case and point: more than a couple of times, Rhett will be at home at like eleven o'clock at night, he'll see a commercial for a fast food place that's got a new sandwich. He's ashamed to say it, but he will get in the car, he will immediately drive to said place, and will order that sandwich. Alot of the time, he goes onto say, he goes there and they don't have the item advertised. He says he saw a commercial for Almond Joy where a guy was reaching down and when he touched the Almond Joy it turned into pieces. And he tells his wife, "We gotta get some of those pieces!" She thinks he's crazy, but Rhett insists he must get some. And they drive to the store and, lo and behold, "We ain't got 'dem yet." Link then tells his story, saying he's probably on the exact opposite side of the spectrum, as opposed to Rhett. He says that when he sees and ad, he's not gonna buy it because he doesn't need it. Link likes to think he's the master of his own domain that he's only influenced by things that he's allowed himself to be influenced by, that he's totally unbiased when making decisions on what to buy. To compare, while Rhett buys the big thing advertised on the window of a fast food restaurant, Link gets the same thing everytime he goes to a restaurant, especially something less expensive than said item advertised. Rhett also admits that a very large amount of the time, it's disappointing and it "doesn't taste like the picture". Rhett connects this false advertising to real life situations that don't turn out they way you want them, so he thinks he shouldn't be so suseptable to them. After the two share their ideas on what their suseptability says about them, Rhett makes a deal with Link that when they go to lunch at a fast food establishment, Link will have to get something that is advertised in the window and he will have to get something that is not in order to be like each other for a meal. Link admits that the other day he did by Old Spice deodorant just based on the cool ads. Then again, he needed something else besides his wife's roll-on deodorant. The episode ends with a spin on the Wheel of Mythicality that has "Rhett and Link Acting Like Cowboys." Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes